Sleeping Handsome
by Koneko Hoshi
Summary: Basically the Grimm's version of Sleeping Beauty with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast and a little...um... twist. Warnings: shonen ai YY/Y and some language. HIATUS
1. Serenity's Mistake

Sleeping Handsome

Category: Humor

By: Nekostar 2 

Rating: PG-13 because of some language. 

Summery: A Yu-Gi-Oh! humorous fic of the Grimm Bro.'s Sleeping Beauty with Harry Potter elements in it.

Inspired by: Snow White and the Seven …Um…Costars. Great story, read it! @ 

Warning: Shonen ai: Yami/Yugi  ^_^

Nekostar 2: Now time for the disclaimer! *nudges Yugi*

Yugi: Neko-kun doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. It's her first fic. Don't flame her!

Jonouchi: I bet I'm Price Charming and rescue the lovely Princess Mai. ^_^! 

Yugi: Um…No…Sorry Jonouchi your not.

Jonouchi:  WHAT?! Then who am I? 

Yugi: A frog. 

Jonouchi: I'M A FROG?! HONESTLY WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!

Yugi: ^_^;

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once upon a time, a long, long, looonnnggg time ago far, far, away … Well, you get it, there lived a good king and queen. They had everything they money could buy, but they were miserable, for they really wanted a princess (they thought boys were too much trouble.) They had nothing better to do at night with no TV, so they imagined their daughter's physical appearance. She would have straight long golden blonde hair, bright crimson red lips, and beautiful purple eyes. 

One day the Queen (Tea was her name) was bathing in a hot tub sniffing her aromatherapy candles and listening to Andrea Bocelli (opera singer) when a when a blond-haired man in a frog suit jumped out. Yes a frog suit! "Your wish will come true. My sister Serenity will grant it. She is a 'muggle-born'* witch.  In a year, plus or minus, a child will be born. Isis said so, so its gotta be true!" he croaked.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be in a dog suit Jonouchi ?!" Tea asked.  Jonouchi blushed in embarrassment.  

"Well I was pretending to be a Knight when I lost this joust to Sir Rich Boy Horse's Ass*. The loser had to wear this costume." He thought briefly about yelling at the queen and stupidly risking his life, but then an image came to mind. He pictured the Queen naked with him there in the hot tub, giving him a massage. 

"So? Ain't ya happy about my massage? I mean message."  

"What are you thinking about? Never mind, whatever it was I'm sure I would not like it," she thought.

"Yes, I am. But when can we see your sister? Doesn't she go to that Hogwarts School?" she asked.

"She's 17 now, so it makes no difference. She isn't underage anymore I'll get her to do that prolevix potion thing she was talking about." Jonouchi replied.  

"Well…okay, I'll tell King Ryou." With that she ran off to tell Ryou the great news. King Ryou was so overjoyed. They were finally going to have a daughter, a Princess to inherit the kingdom! Later that day they followed Jonouchi the frog to a small cottage in a meadow that was covered in sunflowers. They knocked in on the door. A medium height brunette with grayish eyes appeared and bowed to the King and Queen. 

"Your Majesties, my brother and I are pleased to have our humble home. Please come in and tell me what it is you wish. I only hope I may be of service to you with my novice powers." 

King Ryou sighed,  "You may rise Serenity. Your brother tells my queen that you can make a potion to make her with child. Is this true?" he asked. 

"Yes sir, I can. Oh where are my manners? Please come in."

They entered a small dark room that had a musty smell to it. Serenity stoked up the fire and sat down. In front of her there was a large pewter cauldron and a large assortment of gruesome looking ingredients. " Which would you prefer a girl, or twins, or maybe a hermaphrodite perhaps? I can't remember the prolevix potion for boys." 

"We'll take the hermaphrodite, thank you." Joked the Queen. "No, we'd really prefer the girl."  

"Okay" Serenity replied.  She immediately set to work. When a quarter of an hour passed she found she had no asphodel, so she substituted it with broomslang skin. It was the closest thing she had. Then she handed it to the Queen who swallowed it in one gulp. "I did not think it would be grape flavored." Serenity sweat dropped. It was not supposed to taste good at all! "It may take one or two years to work… Katsuya you can take that frog suit off ya know," she sighed.

"I tried; it won't come off!" he retorted.

One year later…

The Queen was sitting in the sun, tanning herself when someone cried 

"Tah gee it's hot today!"

"Who's there?" she questioned out of curiosity. 

She looked up from her book The Psychology of Friendship by Amy Goe to see a frog. "Poor guy, your dehydrated aren't you? Let me get you some water, " she marked her place in her book, went over to a near by stream, and cupped her hands, scooped up some brown mucky water, and then dumped it on the frog.

" Hmmm… I guess somebody's sister got mad her big brother and turned him into a frog."

Jonouchi decided to let her highness's mistake pass, he was really a 

"Yeah, and now she's thrown me out too. No idea why," He sighed. "But this life ain't all bad. There is a Princess in the next kingdom who thinks I'm an enchanted prince."

"Huh, imagine that," Queen Tea replied dryly. "Hey! Speaking of magic, your sister's potion was DEFECTIVE! IT HAS BEEN A YEAR AND RYOU AND I HAVEN'T HAD A PRINCESS YET!"

Jonouchi looked scared. "Plllleeeeaaaasssseee give it more time, it can take up to two years to work," he pleaded. 

"ALRIGHT FINE! IF THERE IS NO CHILD BY THIS TIME NEXT YEAR THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE LESS TOAD AROUND HERE!!!," she yelled.

"Ya know, it's good you said a toad would die 'cause I'm a frog and I'm in no hurry to die," he cried. 

"Uh! Frog, Toad, same thing! Now get the hell otta here!" she ordered.

Jonouchi hopped away fast, still scared. "Hmm, I think that potion may be finally taking effect. I mean talk about your mood swings," he thought. 

He was right, for nine months later a baby boy was born. Ryou and Tea were horrified at first, but that lasted for only about 30 seconds. 

"What should we call him?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I always liked the name Yugi." Tea suggested.

"What do you think little one? Are you a Yugi?" Ryou asked the baby boy. The small child smiled and giggled happily. 

"I take it that means yes, Yugi it is," replied Ryou. Yugi was pretty much the opposite of what his parents had hoped for. Not only was he a boy, he had hair that was black with blonde spikes and red at the top. However he did have the purple eyes they wanted. The King and Queen were delighted. They were so delighted that they decided to have a party for the entire kingdom to see. Okay so not the whole kingdom but most of it. Muahahahahaha… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kinda short I know.  I'll have the party in the next chappy.  Please r&r ^_^!

Muggle-Born: Wizard/Witch born of non-magic people.

Rich boy horse's ass: a.k.a Kaiba. Kaiba means horse in Japanese. I think…    


	2. Gifts and Curses

Hi everybody! Yay another chappy up! Thanx to those who reviewed!

I like the way that half-goddess-katia recognizes her reviewers so I will too.  

They are:

Ashes Of Life

half-goddess-katia

Ashes Of Life, thank you for such a positive first review! I was soooo nervous when I saw I had a review the next day. I really didn't know weather people would like this or not. 

half-goddess-katia, Thank you so so much! ^_^! I love your stories and I'm flattered that you like mine. You're on my favorite authors and stories lists. Did I ever tell you that? 

I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH!!!

Yami: I think you have. 

Nekostar 2: *Gives Yami evil look* If you don't have anything nice to say, be quiet.

Yami: O_O! Fine, Fine shutting up now. 

Nekostar 2: …

Yami: …um…

Nekostar 2: Um what?

Yami: Disclaimer right?

Nekostar 2: You do it.

Yami: Fine *****sighs * Neko does not own anything. Nada. Got it? So don't sue her. You won't win. (No flames please!)

Last time:

"What do you think little one? Are you a Yugi?" Ryou asked the baby boy. The small child smiled and giggled happily. 

"I take it that means yes, Yugi it is," replied Ryou. Yugi was pretty much the opposite of what his parents had hoped for. Not only was he a boy, he had hair that was black with blonde spikes and red at the top. However he did have the purple eyes they wanted. The King and Queen were delighted. They were so delighted that they decided to have a party for the entire kingdom to present Yugi. Okay so not the whole kingdom but most of it. Muahahahahaha… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Somewhere on the other side of the kingdom in the middle of the woods there were some ancient ruins of a castle. It had once been the most glorious castle for miles around but now time had eaten away at its youth and left a decaying corpse of a building. Trees had grown inside and out and ivy decorated the walls. Among the foliage on a rock sat a tall white haired wizard with harsh chocolate brown eyes named Bakura. 

He muttered curses under his breath. 

"DAMN YOU!!!' he cried to the heavens 'CURSE YOU RYOU!!!! I'LL GET YOU SOMEHOW!! YOU'LL SEE!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID AND DIDN'T DO!! DID YOU FORGET TO INVITE ME, DEAR BROTHER?!!!!"

The palace:  

The great hall was decorated lavishly. Long tables lined the hall, each laid with a variety of delectable foods that were all catered of course as the cook was on vacation with a certain toad…I …mean frog.  The day of the party had arrived. Hundreds of guests packed into the great hall to see the newborn prince and get drunk. 

Now it happed that there were twelve guests of honor, one of course being Serenity; the others were fairies. The Queen thought it would be good if they gave Yugi gifts for blessing their lives. They each gave one gift. The first of the guests by the name of Tristan stepped forward and give Yugi his gift.  He would always have a fresh pair of underwear. The next guest, Pegasus, whom had had one too many bottles of red wine came forth and presented Yugi with a lifetime's supply of burgers. The next guest named Marik gave him powdered root so that he would never have athlete's foot (like that was useful he wouldn't be an athlete,) and the next guest Shadi, gave him the ability to fog up the mirror when he was having a bad hair day. (He'd use this a lot later …like every day.) One by one they gave their gifts and Yada yada yada yada yada…. Just as the twelfth guest Serenity was about to present her gift, there was a sudden clash of lightening and a huge black portal in the ceiling opened. 

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! cried Yugi. Tea instinctively ran over to comfort her son.  

            There was a bright flash of lightening. Then a voice that was unmistakably Bakura's said "ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning. " The portal disappeared to reveal the wizard rubbing his buttocks, apparently not caring that he'd just upset the little prince. 

'Oh no' thought Ryou when he gazed at his older brother Bakura, 'not him!' He glanced nervously at the cradle where Yugi lay. Then he turned to his older brother with a cold stare on his face. 

"Why, dear little brother, is that the look you give your own flesh and blood?" questioned Bakura feigning happiness. 

"What do you want?" replied Ryou coldly. 

Ignoring his brother, Bakura looked around the room at the scores of people from all walks of life. "Why you've got quite the crowd here, little brother. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and even the rubble like myself. I was positively mortified at not getting invited to my nephew's welcoming party." He turned towards the cradle. "But to show that I to can be forgiving, I will also bestow a gift on the child. Shut up and listen to me or I will banish all of you to the SHADOW REALM!!!! The boy shall grow up to well loved by all who know him, but before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday he shall get a paper cut, get gangrene, and DIE!!!!"

"Guards seize him!!!! Lock him in a cell and make him watch old Barney episodes!!" King Ryou shouted. 

"MAHAHA…" 'Oh boy that was pathetic. I have got to make that sound much more threatening' thought Bakura. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…BURP. Sorry excuse me. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!." 'That's more like it!' he thought.    The guards made movements to arrest Bakura, but with a bolt of lightning he was gone. 

When he had vanished, the queen and king rushed over to the baby prince who was still crying to sooth him as best they could. Ryou glanced at Tea whom was holding Yugi in her arms and saw tears in her eyes. He was crying on the inside. 'How can he do that to this poor child…' he pictured how Yugi looked when he'd first laid eyes on him.  'Maybe if Bakura had seen that look of such innocence on his face then he would not have done that.' Then someone interrupted his thoughts. It was a fairy. 

"Don't despair your majesties. Serenity still has her gift to give," the fairy said. 

"Then you can undo this curse?" Tea demanded as she turned to Serenity 

"No, nooo your highness! Bakura's powers a far too great but I can help!" Serenity pleaded.  Ryou nodded to her and she began to walk towards the cradle where Yugi now lay. " Little prince, if because of that baka's trick this happens, you won't die nor will get gangrene. You'll just fall asleep for 100 years to the day because that's my favorite number. Then, by true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yami: How can you do that to my hikari?! I'm gonna kill you :p!

Nekostar 2:  I didn't; he did! *Points at Bukura* 

Yami: Review now of Bakura gets a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm! -_-

Bakura: I'd like to see you try Pharaoh no baka! 

Ryou  & Nekostar 2: Eeep O.O! 

Nekostar 2: Oh yeah, about the whole fogging mirror thing, I did not mean to pick on poor Yugi I had writer's block on a lot of this chapter, and about the whole paper cut thing, spindles are a little too overused.  Gomen about the long wait between updates, like I said I had writer's block. LOL!  R+R! ^________________^!


End file.
